1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for attaching rectangular flypieces formed of scrap fabric to a continuous slide fastener chain. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a simplified and more efficient mechanism for receiving, orienting and feeding flypieces in succession to a sewing machine which stitches them to a slide fastener chain, with the flypieces in end-to-end abutting relationship, or slightly gapped at their ends, depending on the adjustment of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,104, Jensen, discloses an apparatus and method for attaching scrap material flypieces to a slide fastener chain without the necessity for an operator to accurately place the flypieces in the apparatus. In the Jensen patent, however, the flypieces are engaged and advanced sequentially by continuously driven feed rolls arranged on opposite sides of the sewing machine. Since the pairs of feed rolls are essentially rigid and non-adjustable, the Jensen apparatus does not lend itself to ready adjustment in order to accommodate flypieces formed of different thicknesses or weights of fabric. Accordingly, one of the principal features and objectives of the present invention is to completely overcome this particular drawback of the prior art, by the provision of a flypiece conveyor or feed means which is relatively insensitive to fabric thickness, and may also be adjusted to accommodate variations in fabric thickness over a relatively wide range.